transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrade in Progress
Things of late weren't necessarily slow, but the optic of both factions now lay on Tarn. Which meant that Operations could finally move in to get some work done! With all the problems of late at the city of Nova Cronum, the top brass and steel managed to greenlight the expansion of Firebase Vigilance-2 into a full on Command Center. Considering Blast Off singlehandedly destroyed Firebase Solace in a fit of rage and power, Vigilance-2 was bound to be sought after and struck as well. A large helicarrier starts to touch down outside the firebase, it's six large VTOL jets sending gusts of dust and debris far and wide. Inside Imager stands there next to the drop-off pilot, named appropriately, Drop Off. "Kay, so the main piece we'll be installin, that's gonna be the ole shield generator. Gonna tick off ole 'Last Off' next time he tries some orbital sniping, he's going to be so annoyed, his coolant's going to sour to vinegar!" The broad femme has her arms crossed, giving a nudge to the pilot. Drop Off says nervously, "Hey watch it! This is a delicate landing, I need to focus!" She waves him off, then turns her back to him to address the construction team, "Now, iffin we get issues at hand, we get fortified over in the Vigilance-2 Control Bunker. Then we radio in that we got problems. Should have some Military standing by, but lemme tell ya, anyone starts up somethin here, they're askin for trouble!" The transport sets down, the large hauling clasps release, dropping the supplies needed for construction nearby. A large ramp extends out of the side of the transport, then the main door slides open. "Let's move!" Imager steps out of the transport first up, her shotgun and shield both up and ready for action, just in case she was going to have to eat her words. Imager says, "Uh, heya Big Max, you on?" Fortress Maximus says, "I am, Imager." Imager says, "We're processing the upgrade for Firebase Vigilance now. Should be done before the week's end, assumin we don't get much in the way of attention up here. Just giving you the head's up." Fortress Maximus says, "Well done, Imager! I know the region had been giving us some problems in the past, this may very well go a long way in stabilizing the area once more." Imager says, "I'm more interested in not gettin freakin firebombed by Blast Off. I was in the damn Firebase Solace when he blew it up!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Afterburner sits 'patiently' in his seat but his foot is tapping and he has been inspecting his pistol for the last fifteen minutes. Finally, touchdown and Imager leads the way out. The technobot quickly jumps to his feet and runs down the ramp "Oh yeah! I stirred up trouble around here a few weeks ago. Fought some retarded seeker who thought I was Groove. Bwahahaha. No wonder they suck." He looks around "Lead the way Imager." Imager says, "Wait, you're *not* Groove?" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Afterburner says, "Do I look like a damn hippy?" Fortress Maximus says, "So as I've seen in the reports. That Combaticon presents a very unique tactical threat to many of our assets on Cybertron. Let me know if you need additional mech power if things fall behind. We're at our weakest when we're constructive things." Imager says, "uh, Yeah sir, which is why Afterburner's along with us...who had better watch his tone." Rodimus Prime says, "the acronym SO can stand for Superior Officer or Significant Other. Those who have a significant other can generally agree that either definition works..." Zoom Zoom Zipline snrrrks. Yes, many of the optics of the Empire were paying more attention to the matters of Tarn right now... But that is exactly why one pair of optics was not. It was only a matter of time before the Autobots attempted to sneak around one way while the watch was in another direction. Try to duct tape one crumbling wall while another was being kicked down. But not all of the Decepticon's watchful gazes were upon the city-state's contention. That and frankly Razorclaw was getting bored waiting for Scourge to finally work his way up through the riffraff ranks to properly challenge him, hunter to hunter. From the higher cliffs of the Pass the carrier is watched with scrutiny, as if making sure it was actually going to land near the firebase. No need to waste the time if the Autobots were not going to play building blocks with their little pet project... nope, there it goes to land. Hmph. Predictable as he expected. The Predacon stirrs from his watch, the force of powerful legs and lethal claws taking him traversing across the high cliffs, approaching Vigilence with least practical (at least for normal Decepticons) method. Trouble wasn't being asked for, my dear Imager. Trouble was already on it's way. Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Imager says, "Keep a tight watch there, Afterburner. Good chance we'll have trouble." Afterburner says, "No problem!" The Technobot transforms into his attack bike mode and begins a slow speed drive around the area watching the perimeter but he varies his speed now and then as to not be too predictable. He is fast but cannot be everywhere at once. "I wonder who it will be. Hopefully someone smarter than the last one." Scourge was just about to peer there himself, since he has just returned to the keys. Imager stomps down the ramp onto terra steela, her face set in a shifty-eyed scowl. "Foreman!" She bellows to nobody in particular. Foreman, the appropriately named hardhat wearing Constructibot, approaches, already examining holoprints of the new layout. "Arrange all the duracrete and steel plates in a hard wall o'r here for now, block off the south entrance to the base too. Then start work on the generator, once we sweep the area." She jerks her thumb to Afterburner, "then I'll start on the power relays." Imager tilts her head to Afterburner, "You still on that Groove thing? Mech, it was probably a joke, somethin to rev your engine." Foreman transforms down into his forklift altmode, and starts bellowing out his own orders, the team efficient enough for hot LZ drops to start getting things done fast. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Bits of rocky metal shredded from Cybertron's surface scatters from the heights as Razorclaw's namesakes tear through it, giving the Predacon commander plenty of traction across the terrain despite his mass. The mechanical lion rebounds off one cliff, then another, and yet again. Until his paws come upon one of the sheer vertical cliff faces. Claws dig in to turn what would be a fall into a slow descent, sliding down the surface. As he does so Razorclaw has a perfect view of the hover-carrier, and the laborers scurrying about to unload the vehicle... and one all too familiar form towering amonst the scraps. Red eyes narrowed. Even better. But first thing is first. It would probably insult the femme that she's only a target via proximity at first. Even as he's sliding down the gorge wall Razorclaw's shoulder blasters lock into place and open fire, the crack of doing so the only sound loud enough to finally warn of his arrival as the explosive concussion shells hail down around Imager and her workers. Combat: Battle Lion strikes Imager with his Trouble Raining Down attack! -2 Combat: Battle Lion (Razorclaw) used "Twin Concussion Blasters": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Secondary Damage! Imager says, "Explosions, we're under attack! Hardhat, get your crew into the bunker! Available Autobot forces near Grayglint Gorge, we could use some assistance." Space Shuttle hears a radio transmission from Razorclaw, warning of Autobot activity near the firebase the Combaticon had not so long ago annihilated from orbit. And he may indeed be busy with Tarn, but he doesn't want the Autofools rebuilding anything... that would just undo all the careful damage he had done. So now the shuttle comes rocketing through the sky... not from as high as he did once to strike from orbit, but racing through the atmosphere to assist Razorclaw as needed. And hopefully put an end to this foolishness. <> ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike puts on the brakes on the front wheel and the gas on the back one cursing as he missed the opening shot but happy to be seeing some action. The bike spins around and heads back towards the location of the disturbance. The engine roars in fury as the Technobot speeds into action, weaving skillfully around any obstacles. The HUD reads: Plasma Pulse Cannon:Ready. As the bike closes in he spots the giant mecha lion on the edge of the perimeter. Maybe some plasma fire will pull him out of cover. The side-mounted weapon fires quick series of plasma bolts at Razorclaw. "Hey! How much for that big lion in the window?" Combat: Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike strikes Battle Lion with his Plasma Pulse Cannon attack! -4 Imager says, "Scrap...it's Razorclaw again. Listen Afterburner, we gotta go loud quick on this guy. He...well, remember I can refuel ya." Afterburner says, "Going to pull him off of you then the gloves will come off." The impact against Imager's shoulder pauldrons was almost negligible. She just grimaces as a mortar impacts her full on. She starts spitting orders out to her construction team, most of which start gladly evacuating the combat scene, especially when it's Razorclaw who's on site. A fireball catches one mech as he dives forward into the base proper, only to flip him end over end against a wall. Another one screams as part of his leg is removed almost instantly, leaving him wounded prey. Imager raises her shield up over herself and the wounded mech. "IF you wanna survive this, flip up on your arms and MOVE!" She peeks over her tower shield, noting Afterburner already having made the target. Yeah, her own personal nemesis was around, the sight alone was enough that she hesitated. With a mutter, she draws up her shotgun, "...yeahwell..we'll see who eats who today..." There's not a lot of confidence in her tone as she provides some support fire for AFterburner. Combat: Imager strikes Battle Lion with her Plasma Shotgun attack! -2 Combat: Gained 1 energon. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) The workers scatter like a disrupted herd of deer, some falling to wounds in his initial assault. The others scramble for cover in a panic. Others try to delay the inevitable by helping their damaged comrades get out of the line of fire. Even if he wasn't a fearmonger like some Decepticons it was a moment to savor while it lasted. Because it lasts very shortly, as several plasma rounds from two directs pummel against the Predacon. Fiery fumes billow out from the blows, but smoking does little to deter Razorclaw's descent. "I fall to be surprised you have not learned from previous encounters yet. I guess we shall have to revist the lessons..." Claws release and mighty legs propel Razorclaw off the cliff wall, only to somersault midair while the familar sounds ring through the air. Coming out of it in robot mode leads to a downward drop aimed, surprisingly enough, at Imager's shield. Because Razorclaw is calculating on the shift of balance to hold it up like that, plus the femme's bulk, and the angle of force from accelerated descent due to his own propelled drop, will hit with his feet with enough power to just bowl her over underneath it since he can't go through it. Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Imager with his Using your strengths against you (Kick) attack! Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Imager compares her Strength to Razorclaw's Strength: Failure :( Space Shuttle receives a transmission from Razorclaw informing him there's a pest in need of swatting... a Technobot pest. And his scanners pick up Afterburner at about the same time. Well, no one ever said Blast Off isn't a helpful sort, ready to give his fellow Cons a helping hand. Ok, that's a lie, he is NOT seen like that at all. But anyway, he will come to Razorclaw's aid now, for he holds some respect for the Predacon commander- and they share mutual goals. Blast Off comes roaring down from the sky (not TOO close to the ground, though, of course) and once his targeting systems lock onto Afterburner, he fires without any warning. He's a sniper, they don't tend to warn their targets after all. <> Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Imager says, "Sonnuvahitch" Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike with his Hard Bargain attack! -7 Imager says, "Slaggin Blast Off is back again. He can take out this whole firebase if we don't lead him off." Friends Arcee has connected. Hardhat says, "What are your orders, Team Lead?" Imager says, "Errghh I don't know, I'm thinking!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Afterburner says, "If we had flyers of our own it would be nice but for now he seems to be focused on me. Going to give him something to think about." Imager says, "if we flee into the firebase, he's just gonna blast it." Swoop says, "Need Swoop?" Imager says, "Yeah...yeah, we could use some Dinobots out here." Swoop has arrived. Blast Off waves Swoop SKREEE! Jeterosexual Air Raid says, "skydiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive" Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike gets hit by a few shots from above. "You must have me mistaken with someone else. You however I recognize. Not many fat shuttles with such drab colors." The bike turns around and locks weapons on Blast Off. Incendiary Missile: LOCKED Status: FIRING Combat: Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike strikes Space Shuttle with his Incendiary Missiles attack! -1 Imager has been cowed by Razorclaw before, and both sides know it. She shuffles her feet anxiously as he addresses her. "Yeah well...you listen here you overgrown..." Razorclaw's majestic leap is both nimble and unexpected. Imager doesn't get a chance to finish her trash talk this time, as he slams into her shield. She parries the blow well of course, but Razorclaw is exceptionally strong. She steps backwards, giving ground to the Predacon, her large feet more than enough to hold him off...except that mech whom she was shielding had just started to crawl past her, and her foot landed on some of his exposed circuits, which causes a pained cry from the field ops Bot. With a loud clank, Imager falls right on her aft. She clenches her fist, gets her leg under her, "Oh I got somethin for you!" She presses forwards, angling at Razorclaw from the side as she returns the favor, shoulder blocking him with her shield before her, to knock him about as well! Combat: Imager strikes Razorclaw with her Shield Bash attack! -2 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Imager adds, "That's what's up now!" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Swoop says, "Swoop coming, all Dinobots needed for them silly combaticons..." Imager says, "Yeah, so Swoop, we got the cat and the shuttle shootin up our firebase...which I was SPOSED to fix and upgrade, but yeah, we got jumped." Razorclaw recoils off the shield and hits the ground on his feet. The mech screaming as Imager trips over him and falls on her aft would be hilarious to some, but to him, it's just passive amusement at best. "And another protection ends only in desolution." Instead he goes straight to stabbing at more sensative topics as usual. A capable warrior knows where to hurt his foes, and it is not always in the literal physical sense either. Imager is back on her feet quickly though, and bumrushes him with her big blunt shield. Razorclaw shifts his stance, moving one leg back a bit to brace himself, legs flexing partway to act as shock absorbers; she plows into the Predacon all the same, but with his own great strength Razorclaw is able to grapple with her shield to brace the impact and she's only shoving him backwards rather than ramming him down. It does however put her between him and the workers and move him away from them. Those wounded might actually have a chance, now. Then he rolls off the shield, twisting to come to her side. In a flash his sword comes out in the same motion, turning with the sidestep to take a one-handed swing at her with the weapon. It's not as powerful as the two-handed holds, but it doesn't need to be, all it takes is one contact and the vibrating nature of the blade hitting resonance will do the rest. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Imager with his Resonant Arc attack! -2 Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Sonic Sword": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Razorclaw's attack damages your armor. Imager says, "Gahhh" Space Shuttle bristles as ...did Afterburner just call him FAT!!?? OMP! And...and...WHAT? <> He doesn't get to finish, because that's when the Technobot's missiles hit- and wow, do they hurt! <> They rip through his fragile shuttle exterior, shedding ceramic tiles from his heat shields and sending him spiraling down momentarily, some thin smoke and sparks trailing behind. He catches himself before hitting the ground, however, and wing elevons shift as he gains altitude once more. <> With that, he fires off his side wing lasers at the 'Bot. Imager says, "Vector Sigma, I am so sick of these two." Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike with his Don't you dare criticize my exquisite taste in fashion! (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Imager says, "Lightshow coming up for ya, Swoop" Imager glances her shield against his blade. She had seen what generally happened with his sonic sword, but hadn't much recourse to work with when he struck. Her quad-folded elendium shield starts to shatter as if it were tin against those vibrations. With a cry of dismay, Imager steps back, "Gaaah!" She holds her shield close against herself as she recovers, a concerned look in her eyes. Suddenly she pulls her shield aside, revealing her Helios dynamo within her chestplate, fully charged and brilliant. Light shoots out over the area as Imager attempts to do three things. Blind both of her foes, lose Razorclaw with her holograms and...send a signal out for a certain Dinobot to assist the team here. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Imager strikes Space Shuttle with her Smile for the Camera Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Space Shuttle 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Imager strikes Razorclaw with her Smile for the Camera Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Razorclaw's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Used up 1 Reserve Power. 1 remain. There are sounds that simply stand out when on the battlefield. Some can be welcomed and uplifting, and others can be downright terrifying. It's a rare occasion that there happens to be one that falls into both categories, but it ultimately depends on the side of the war a mech happens to be on. A loud sound that can only be described as a 'SKREEE' of primative origins pierces the air as the mechanized saurian of a Dinobot that owns the vocal emitters creating such a sound divebombs out of the sky towards the first threat that catches his optics. It's time to seriously claim some dominance of the skies... Swoop has arrived. Time to get the party started properly. By throwing things to the ground. Combat: Robot Pteranodon sets his defense level to Fearless. hImager has arrived. Halted: hImager(#7989) Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Space Shuttle with his I took that BO and THREW IT ON THE GROUND! Maaan I don't need your Combaticon... (Punch) attack! hImagers start to spread around Razorclaw, the real Imager lost in the mix for the moment..." Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike giggles a bit at getting the Combaticon mid-monologue. Some more shots land on the bike causing a few scorch marks. "Why are you flying further up? Afraid you are too fat and gravity will not let you go? What's that? I can't hear you over the deafening sound of my awesomeness." The Plasma Pulse Cannon locks onto Blast Off and fires at the snobby Combaticon. Combat: Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike misses Space Shuttle with his Plasma Pulse Cannon attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Razorclaw draws back when Imager moves the way she does, telegraphing her intentions. But she's quicker on the draw than she was last time, flashing him before he has a chance to switch the his beast mode with the sharper senses. Instead he has to resort to lifting an arm in front of his face quickly, and it's not fast enough to diffuse the sheering brightness. "Typical Autobot, resorting to cheap trickery instead." The shrieking overhead is not lost to him, but another aerial intrusion is going to be Blast Off's problem to have to deal with for the moment. With a snort Razorclaw lowers his arm and regrips his sword in both hands, optical visor regarding the now plethora of Imagers. He could still transform and sniff her out, but that would be expending more time than he may have now that there is a Dinobot on the scene. Instead he plants one foot and kicks off with the other, throwing himself into a spinning motion on that pivot point, in turn heaving his sword in winding arcs around and around again. Fastest way to cut through all the trickery and find the real one hiding amongst them. Rodimus Prime says, "so in my day's work, I wrote a 2000 word article that may be published by my RPG's gaming paperback, that's possibly cool." Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Aggressive. Imager says, "hit em while they're blind!" Combat: Razorclaw strikes Imager with his Reap The Whirlwind attack! Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Sonic Sword": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Secondary Damage! Space Shuttle succeeds in striking his foe, but as his focus is on the technobot, he fails to see what Imager's doing until it's too late. The light flash blinds the shuttle, and his immediate response is to lift his nosecone up in the air and simply try to rocket away- UP- as fast as he can to avoid any further attacks. And that tactic saves him as Swoop comes charging in. The sound unnerves the Combaticon- it reminds him too much of Dirge's cacophony the day before- yet he somehow soars past the Dinobot's mighty blow... though he can feel the air blowing by all too close. Then Afterburner insults him yet again, but the Combaticon needs to get his scanners in order before he replies. But finally- FINALLY- his systems clear a bit, and he arcs back downwards again. <> And indeed- before he's even finished saying that- he's launched another attack- this time at the Dinobot! You paged Razorclaw with 'did you !cancel shatter? I did take armor damage again' Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Too much talk- not enough results attack! -5 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Imager compares her Strength to Razorclaw's Armor: Failure :( Combat: Imager compares her Strength to Razorclaw's Strength: Failure :( Robot Pteranodon misses? Maybe it was the bright flash that threw off his own optical sensors. It's hard to say... He folds his wings as the combaticon's attack bounces lightly off his armor. Or...something to that effect. He acts as though it ain't no thang. "Swoop think him Blast Off ugly and shoot like Misfire." Yes...he totally went there. "Him Blast Off want see Swoop hit things? Then him need keep watching." He pivots on a wing, beating them both down furiously to gain momentum as he charges back up at Blast Off, doing an inverted repeat of his attack... Only this time he's had the foresight to drop a missile behind him that he rolls out of the way to finish the strike. "Swoop also think him Blast Off built cheap. But that OK, Swoop hear can get insurance." Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike sees that Swoop is joining the fight as air support. Good. This will allow me to turn the table on the other foot. The bike skids a bit as it performs a 180 and drivers towards Razorclaw hauling cylinders. Phase one shooting from range. Phase two wrecking face up close. The plasma cannon's reticule turns bright red as it covers Razorclaw's form. Three quick flashes dispatching three blue bolts at the Predacon commander. "Remember me? The gloves are coming off!" Combat: Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike strikes Razorclaw with his Plasma Pulse Cannon attack! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Space Shuttle with his Swoop put a FRAGILE sticker on this one. attack! -5 Combat: Critical Hit! Six Imagers raise their shields in time as Razorclaw spins, six shields press in against a blade and are repelled as all of her holograms mimic her. She growls in abject fury, Razorclaw taking a bite out of her side, her sublime armor shedding off of her like it were rust. "RRRRGH!" It incensed her, filled her with rage, and for a moment, she didn't care if Razorclaw was a better warrior than she'd ever be. "You're gonna pay for that! Imma weld you two junkheaps together when I'm done with ya, so you two can LIMP back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" All six of her lunge forward, though Razorclaw almost assuredly knew which one was the real Imager. Fist meets lionface as she drills him solid in the chest, though the Decepticon barely feels it. Her other fist comes in across the side, with a follow up, glancing off of Razorclaw's faceplate. With a burst of energy, she carries her shield up and forward, just as Afterburner lays into Razorclaw as well, in her attempt to send the Predacon up...and onto his back. Combat: Imager strikes Razorclaw with her Shield Bash attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Imager says, "what a rallying turn" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) There's a passing moment where the sword lowers to scrap loudly across the ground and spitting a few sparks as Razorclaw brings his rotation to a halt. "Did you really think the paltry attempts at stirring disinterest in Tarn would draw -all- our attention away from your construction playtime? The Empire's optics are upon -all- of -our- planet." The Predacon steps back and leans out of the way of the fists attempting to pummel his head, then swings back his blade to raise it into attacking position again ... and that's when Afterburner blasts several bolts of plasma into his backside. The high energy shots are enough to rock him forward and throw off his counter-attack, instead getting slammed by Imager's real move of hammering him with her shield. The Predacon is launched from the blow, actually arcing -over- the Technobot bike before hitting the ground in a rough skid. Razorclaw kicks up his legs to jerk himself off the ground, flipping over and *chichachichchuch* into lion mode. "Your intervention shall be your undoing!" he roars, then leaps at the Technobot to repay Afterburner in kind. The leonine's leap is only a lead in to the lethal lacerations lashing out with the Predacon's infamous instruments of injury! Imager will just have to watch as she can't do much to stop him from tearing up someone else instead. Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: Battle Lion sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battle Lion strikes Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike with his Mauling attack! -1 Combat: Critical Hit! Space Shuttle is not getting *anywhere near* the respect and adoration he just KNOWS he so richly deserves!! These uncultured heathens just have no taste, no appreciation for the skills he displays! <> The shuttle is in huffy mode, and that does not help him evade Swoop's next attack. <> The missile strikes the distracted shuttle, and indeed, his thin armor cracks and tears. There's a loud creaking groan, and the Combaticon rolls in midair to launch another volley of laserfire. Imager says, "Either of you two need some juice?" Combat: Space Shuttle misses Robot Pteranodon with his This is NOT cheap- Ok- actually I was built on Earth- so maybe it IS- but I can't HELP THAT now can I? (Laser) attack! Swoop says, "How him Razorcat doing? Need Swoop break him too so Autobots can rest?" Imager says, "I'm not gonna lie, he's been working me over pretty good, but I'm not out." ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Afterburner says, "I could use 30 Astroliters" Swoop says, "Then Swoop just keep bothering him Blast Off. Let Swoop know when Autobots too tired to fight." Imager says, "30? Tell ya what, gimme a minute to blow up Razor..flaw...no shift that's stupid, anyway I'll give ya the juice right after this." Imager was built for this sort of thing, and it always annoyed her that there was little actual way to keep someone focused on her. There had to be SOMETHING she could do in the future to keep attention to herself. Not that she couldn't use the moment to better things. <> She folds down into her altmode, focusing the Predacon Commander. At least with Swoop here, they could get back to the numbers game. There's something Imager was sure a predator like Razorclaw could get behind. Light collects from her solar array as she aims it down and forward. Specks of light pull into the reflector for several moments as Imager manipulates energy itself before unleashing a hellstorm blast at Razorclaw's location Imager says, "Afterburner, LOOK OUT!" Imager kneels, then splits as she lays flat, then outer casing of her hovercraft mode sealing into position around her. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft strikes Battle Lion with her Helios Array attack! Combat: Drained 17 energon. Robot Pteranodon lets his missile do the dirty work while folding his wings and rolling, turning to face the oncoming Blast Off so he can get a laugh in. "Swoop not know what worse. That him Combaticon think Swoop will lose? Or that them Decepticons think Swoop even trying hard right now." He glares at his soon-to-be-prey, shifting just enough to let the Decepticon's shots go wide, and to unleash a nice wall of fire in the shuttle's path. Imager says, "okay next chance I get, I'm refuelin, use everything you got, you can count on me." Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Space Shuttle with his Surprise Heat Shield Check! attack! -1 Armored Cybertronian Attack Bike gets pounced on real bad. Claws slashing into the bike's tough armor. The Technobot skids and tumbles transforms mid-tumble and lands on his aft skidding some more from the momentum but his pistol is already out. He aims at the Predacon from the 'sitting position' and snaps off a quick shot. "Yeah I am clear. Down but not out!" He makes his way towards Imager. The Cybertronian attack bike unfolds with the classic noise into Afterburner's robot mode. Combat: Afterburner strikes Battle Lion with his Sonic Blaster Pistol attack! -1 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Battle Lion gives a final swat after the brutal battering to send the motorbike skidding away. Fortunate for Afterburner that Imager is transforming as he tumbles away, as the violatile discharge of energy from her array blasts the Predacon before he can pursue finishing the task. It gives him long enough to transform and add to the assault, hit flashes sparking as the sonic pulses hit their mark. Sparks fly and bits of damaged metal shrapnel away from the Predacon, though the combined offensive only holds him at bay for so long. "Let's finish this as it started..." Admist the showering of sparks and damages Razorclaw rises up once more into his robot mode, shoulder blasters locking down into place. Maybe moving towards the other Autobot wasn't such a smart move on the Technobot's part, as it makes it all the easier for him to volley volatile-gas shells at the both of them. Acutely aware that typically his explosive ammunition wasn't as effective on the femme, but with the ravaged state her armor was now in, who knows.... Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Heavy Hovercraft with his Twin Concussion Blasters Area attack! Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Twin Concussion Blasters": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Razorclaw uses up a charge on his Tenacious Fury booster pack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Razorclaw's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Secondary Damage! Combat: Razorclaw strikes Afterburner with his Twin Concussion Blasters Area attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! Rodimus Prime says, "this is incredible. It explains what happens when you reintroduce wolves to Yellowstone http://themetapicture.com/when-they-brought-these-wolves/" Space Shuttle huffs at the other aerial Cybertronian, <> His words trail off as Swoop actually DODGES! ...*What?!* Surprised, he isn't quite cogent enough to evade the Dinobot's attacks, and while they don't do as much damage as before- it still smarts. His HUD warning systems begin to worry him a bit, and he decides he may need to transform ... mainly because he's better armored in root mode. But first- one last orbital strike. <> And he unleashes a fairly hefty shot from the hatch under his nosecone. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Demonstration attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! Friends Arcee has disconnected. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Imager says, "Afterburner, you okay?" Afterburner says, "*coughing and spitting sound*" Afterburner says, "This guys is pissing me off..." Imager says, "look, if you need to bail, I hear ya, but say if you gotta bail, cuz I can still punch him in the face a bit more, and if you're runnin, I need to conserve my 'Gon." Robot Pteranodon laughs as the Combaticon's little haughty speech is interrupted by WALL OF FIRE. The talk about orbital strikes and other such things, though, catch his attention as he zeros his attention in on the shuttleformer. "Him Blast Off think was good destroying base? How many Autobots him hurt in process? How many not Autobots, not Decepticons?" He doesn't even bother dodging as the massive blast is sent his way, the explosion engulfing him as the sounds of metal rending can be heard... And from the fire, he simply charges through, looking like he just ate a face full of slag, but terribly angry. And him Blast Off not like Swoop when him angry... "Swoop show you why them Decepticons need run away like scared little pieces of scrap. Him Blast Off done hurting them others for stupid war." He transforms. But not for armor, nor for other such silly reasons as logic, damage soaking, or things that make sense like tactics... No, he transforms, and that fiery sword is carving its way through the air in a blazing arc towards the shuttle's frame. Robot Pteranodon transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Afterburner says, "Bail? I think you have me confused with someone else. I am not going anywhere until I bring me back a lion." Combat: Swoop misses Space Shuttle with his SWOOP SMASH...or slice. attack! Energy crackles and sparkles from Imager's damaged array. That's her shield as well, and it's just about taken all the damage it can. She humphs to herself, <> Razorclaw's return fire went straight through her armor, into the housing of one of her hover turbines. The resulting explosion rattled her, causing the hovercraft to veer slightly. After a brief conversation with Afterburner, she makes good on her word to him. Her Helios Array sparks back to life, then flickers out. <> The whipline of energy, similar to the grapnel beams used by stealth members, returns. She slings it out towards Afterburner, striking the mech. Precious Energon fills the Technobot. <> Combat: Heavy Hovercraft refuels Afterburner's energon reserves. Afterburner gets peppered by the Concussion Blasters which cause him to stumble as he makes his way to Imager. He waits for her to finish refueling for round two. The visor is cracked, there are tears all over the armor. Energon and other fluids leaking and somewhere behind the visor an eerie orange glow. Looks a bit more red but something is stirring inside. "Just a few seconds and..." He pops another shot from his pistol at Razorclaw "Round two sucker!" Soon as Imager is done refueling he runs towards the Predacon. Combat: Afterburner sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Afterburner strikes Razorclaw with his Sonic Blaster Pistol attack! Imager says, "How about you Swoop? I think I can gear it up for one more go here if you need some fuel too." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Imager says, "stupid 'think' command" Razorclaw ahaha. We've all done that one. Imager says, "it's either that or ansi bleed." Swoop says, "Swoop think maybe them other Autobots? Swoop not worried." Imager says, "I'll...manage. I'm the toughest Femme built, damn it." The Technobot's marksmechship does its job, pulse after pulse battering the Predacon's form. Even as chunks of black and red metal are flying off his chassis from the shots Razorclaw draws his sword and takes a methodical stalking stride towards the two Autobots. He snaps his arm out to the side, the blade's hum as it starts to vibrate audible across the intended worksite turned battleground. Then brings it back to himself, both hands seizing the handle firmly, raising it over his head and... The metal-on-metal screech and dull whump of vibration rings out as the sword hits the ground no more than mere microns from Afterburner's feet. It's not a miss, it's exactly where he intended to hit, leaning forward on it with a sneer in his voice since his covered facial features can't show it. "Take a look around at what has happened... And go ahead, build your little erector set in the Empire's shadow if you still dare. It will only make crushing it and your pathetic resistances all the easier when the time comes. The sword is pulled free of the ground, raised to rest on his shoulder as Razorclaw turns from the Autobots and starts to walk away. It wasn't a retreat. It was the stride of a commander confident in the destruction he had wrought, both to the bodies -and- the spirits of his enemies. "And that time will come in inevitable eventuality." The only thing he's missing is the cape the sweep dramatically out of his way as he turned to walk off the battlefield. "All good things succumb to those who wait..." Combat: Razorclaw begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Space Shuttle finally strikes the Dinobot, but residual damage affects him, too, and nearly shortcircuits the shuttle's weapons systems. Warnings begin to flash at him, but before he can transform Swoop's after him again. And Swoop is kinda SCARY when he's angry. The shuttle sees that sword and... NOPE, nope, whole lotta NOPE there. Engines rev, thrusters roar and he streaks away just in time. Blast Off huffs again, <> Assured of this, and not at all interested in semantics or second-guessing, the Combaticon is debating retreat or another attack when Razorclaw decides for him. Watching the other Con depart, the shuttle decides he would be wise to do so as well... he's *hurting*. <> With that, he heads off as well. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Swoop watches as both Decepticons retreat, slowly dropping towards the ground as his own bot-mode flight systems do their job to keep the motion ominously slow. As he touches down, he just snorts, extinguishing the blade to stow the hilt away. Whatever animosity, anger, or rage that had built up is suddenly gone in an instant, and he turns towards the Autobots gathered. "Autobots are good? Swoop help?" Heavy Hovercraft quickly transforms back into her root mode, and starts laying in the parting shots at Blast Off. "THAT WAS ME IN THERE, YOU SORRY SON OF A HITCH! GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE!" Enraged by the moment, fear driving her forward, she transforms back into her hovercraft mode, whipping out a lash of energy towards Blast Off. It dissipates a mile before reaching him, leaving Imager without her anger outlet. She returns back to her root mode, wiping her faceplate, "Fine...FINE...we get this done. Blast Off's going to get QUITE a surprise when he tries that tactic again." She scowls into the horizon, "Lame-aft, pretentious, pieces of diaclone yellow plastic pieces of...Rhhhhgh." The hovercraft shudders, then folds in half. Imager stands up from around it, her ramplates becoming her pauldrons as the last step. Afterburner watches the Decepticons leave and that makes him even madder. He snaps a couple of wide shots "Yeah you better run...Punks." He wishes he could transform to chase them but damage report says the transmission is shot and there is no way he could keep up even in bike mode. He puts the gun away and kicks some debris to vent. Imager says, "Lousy, rusted...situation's Green, Sir. Construction proceeding. Requesting medivac for friendlies." BB Post in Progress Group: Autobot Title: Firebase Vigilance-2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ***AUTOBOT SPINNY*** Imager's on screen, banged up but mobile and functional. "We just ran off some Cons attempting to stop construction orders on Firebase Vigilance-2. Razorclaw and whatszit Blast Off, royal pains in my aft both of them. So I need my armor fixed..>AGAIN<, but Swoop and Afterburner and me, we took it to them. Construction crews caught in the crossfire were medivac'd out by Medivac." She gestures to the construction back on track, "Firebase Vigilance is in the process of being upgraded We gave it to em....so lemme ask you..." She smirks as the camera zooms in, "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?" ***AUTOBOT SPINNY***